1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coolant systems for machine tools and, more particularly, to an accessory, high pressure cooling fluid delivery system for machine tools.
2. Prior Art
In general, machine tools are provided with integral cooling or lubricating systems which supply cooling or cutting fluid to the work stations of the machine tools. The cutting fluid generally reduces friction, draws heat away from the cutting tool and work piece and flushes the work site of debris. This generally improves control and accuracy of the machining process, increases production and reduces tool wear. However, the integral cooling systems of machine tools generally provide low pressure cutting fluid to the cutting area. The low pressure cutting fluid is inadequate for some operations of the machine tools to generate the desired cooling rates and flush away chips. Thus, for some operations a supplemental cooling fluid delivery system to provide high pressure cooling fluid to the cutting area of the machine tools is desirable. The supplemental cooling fluid delivery systems of the prior art generally provide a single coolant line directing high pressure cooling fluid to one work station. In the case more than one station was to be supplied by the prior art delivery systems, the cooling fluid from the single delivery line may have been split amongst several discharge nozzles resulting in lower pressures and/or reduced fluid flow at the nozzles in comparison to the pressure and flow in the single delivery line. The high pressure cooling fluid delivery system of the present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art as will be described in further detail below.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, a machine tool fluid distribution apparatus is provided. The machine tool fluid distribution apparatus comprises a housing, a pump, a fluid distribution system, and a controller. The pump is mounted in the housing. The pump is adapted for discharging, from a discharge end of the pump, fluid at a different pressure than a fluid pressure available in a machine tool. The fluid distribution system is connected to the discharge end of the pump, the fluid distribution system distributes fluid from the pump to workstations of the machine tool. The fluid distribution system has at least one pair of outlets at the housing for distributing fluid to the workstations of the machine tool. The controller is controllably connected to the fluid distribution system for controlling the fluid distribution system. The controller controls fluid to at least one of the at least one pair of outlets independently from fluid to another one of the at least one pair of outlets of the fluid distribution system.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, a machine tool fluid distribution apparatus is provided. The fluid distribution apparatus comprises a frame, a pump, a fluid distribution system, and a controller. The pump is mounted to the frame. The booster pump is adapted for providing, from a discharge end of the pump, fluid at a higher pressure than a fluid pressure available in a machine tool. The fluid distribution system is connected to the discharge end of the booster pump for distributing fluid from the pump to workstations on the machine tool. The fluid distribution system comprises a manifold section with a multi-port output mounted to the frame, and a tubing section connecting the multi-port output to the workstations. The controller is mounted to the frame. The controller is controllably connected to the fluid distribution system for controlling fluid distribution to the workstations of the machine tool. The controller controls fluid delivered through the multi-port output of the fluid distribution system to at least one of the workstations independently from fluid delivered through the multi-port output to another one of the workstations of the machine tool.
In accordance with a method of the present invention, a method for delivering high pressure fluid to workstations of a machine tool is provided, the method comprises the steps of providing an accessory fluid distribution apparatus, and connecting the fluid distribution apparatus to the machine tool. The accessory fluid distribution apparatus comprises a booster pump, a fluid distribution system, and a controller. The booster pump boosts fluid pressure higher than fluid pressure available in the machine tool. The fluid distribution system is connected to the booster pump. The controller is used for controlling the fluid distribution apparatus. The fluid distribution system is connected to the machine tool for delivering high pressure fluid from the booster pump to the workstations of the machine tools, the controller is connected to a processor of the machine tool. The controller is adapted for using command signals transmitted from the processor for controlling the fluid distribution apparatus to deliver high pressure fluid to the at least one of the workstations independent from fluid delivered by the apparatus to another one of the workstations.